Independence
by Sorrow
Summary: Relena runs away and.....basicly thats it! She just runs away from being tired of her life and gets a new one. One with independence. Then a tragic accedint occurs and she is forced to go back to her old friends and family. please R
1. Saying Goodbye

I don

I don't own any of the characters in Gundam Wing. It belongs to Sunrise. (I hate saying that)

**Independence **

chapter 1- Saying Goodbye

"That is it! I have had enough of all of those old rats, bull shit! I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving tonight!" said Relena as she walked into her room and slammed the door. She walked over to her bed and just collapsed onto it.

**_flash back-_**

"Heero?" asked Relena as she walked into his room. "You....your leaving again aren't you?" she asked

"Yah...and?" he asked not turning away from his computer.

"Why?" she asked

"why what?" he asked

"why are you leaving again?" she asked

"I have a mission." he said

"That's it? A mission?" she asked as her temper started to grow

"Yes..." he said as he turned around/

"Everyone wants you to stay...I want you to stay." she said

"Relena..." he said as he walked to her.

"I don't care for what you or the others want." he said

"But-" she started before getting cut off

"But nothing...The only reason I'm here is to protect you nothing more, nothing less. I still have a job to do you know." he said as he sat down again at his computer and started typing

"That's all I am....A...Mission?" she said as her voice started to crack

"You have to understand...the only reason I keep you alive is so peace stays alive. Now if you don't mind...I have work to do and I cant afford distractions." he said

"Distractions....peace..." she said as she took a big breath. "Fine...then I'll leave you alone...permanently." she said as she walked out the door.

**_end flash back-_**

*sigh...how did that happen...and more importantly...why?* she thought as a tear slid down her cheek. *laugh....I don't even believe in peace so why am I here? Heero...that's why I'm here...I was doing this for him...so if he doesn't care...I'll just leave* she thought as she got up from her bed and into the bathroom to take a bath. She filled the tub and put some lavender relaxation oil into it. She then took her robe off and stepped in.

*sigh...Now for a plan...hmm...I guess I'll just take all of my 'good' cloths, put them in my gym bag, throw it out the window...say I'm going for some fresh air, pick up my bag and jump the fence. Sounds simple enough.* she thought as she continued to soak in the tub.

15 minutes later-

Relena changed into a pair of addida pants, a red tank top, some sneakers, and put her hair up in a messy French twist with some hair coming out the top and a few pieces of hair falling over her face.

*Well...lets get moving...* she thought as she packed some shorts, tanks, tee's, pants, boots, and sports jackets into her bag. All that was left inside her closet was her formal suit she wore to meetings. She also took $5,000.00 in cash, put it in the bag and threw it over her shoulder. *The money should be enough to buy me some new cloths, an apartment, a one way ticket to California, with some help of my ever growing political talk, and some food to last me for about 2 weeks.* she thought as she threw the bag out the window. *Now...for the sneaky part* she thought as she left her room, walked down the stairs and almost made it to the front door, if it wasn't a over protective brother that I am not willing to name...

"Wait there young lady!" he said as he walked over to his sister. "And where are you going at this hour?" he asked

She then looked down at her watch. "It's only 10:00!" she stated 

"Yah...which means you should be in bead." he said as he grabbed her arm. She then pulled it away.

"Your not my father! You don't even know me enough to be my brother!" she yelled. He was left dumbfounded. Then Lady Une walked in with the other preventers following behind.

"What is all this racket?" she asked

"Nothing Ms. Une...I was just going for a breath of fresh air." she said

"Well...In that case...you should have a guard with you...Heero?-" started Une before getting cut off

"No...I'm going on my own...Isn't that right Zechs?" she asked her brother.

"Um...yah..." he said as he turned around. "And I was just going into the kitchen for a late night snack" he said as he walked to the kitchen.

*I can't believe she called him Zechs. She never calls him that...something must be up.* thought Heero before his thoughts got interrupted.

"Well...I guess we should get back to our meeting...good night Ms. Relena" said Lady Une as she walked back into the office.

"Goodnight...." said Relena as she walked out the door. "And goodbye..." she said as she ran to the back of the house to retrieve the bag. Once that was accomplished she ran to the fence and jumped over it with out touching it. (AN-she flipped)

****************************************************************************************

Later that night-

Zechs and Heero walked to Relena's room to give her the news that Heero was in fact not leaving. When they got there they saw that Relena wasn't there at all. Her closet was empty and there was a note on the computer at her desk. It read...

Dear all-  
by the time you read this I will be on my way to independence...I apologize for any rudeness this may inquire. And Heero...I left the bear you gave me to you...since the only reason your here is to protect me...I thought that their was no reasonable reason for you to have given it to me in the first place. Brother...I know we will never be comfortable enough to call ourselves brother and sister...but we do share the same blood, and with that comes the same responsibilities. I leave my job to you and Noin. You both wont have a heavy job for you both will be sharing it. Duo...my only words of advise I can give you are...keep your humor and spirit...for those are the things that define you and make you the joyable person you are...Wufei...Never let go of your pride...for that is what will guide you threw tough trials in your life. Trowa...you speak so little words, but you are full of wisdom inside...never let go to the people around you...you'll find that they are the only things in life you need. Quatre...your gentile spirit will guide you threw your journey in life. Keep it with you at all times. Hildie...my child hood friend...I won't say a word to you for you know what I will say. Dorothy, you are a fighter. Stand up for what you believe in...that's what really counts. Catherine...you live life to the fullest and I think you found what you've always needed in life. And Sally...Make sure they don't get into trouble. I know you will make sure the people around you won't fight and will remain friends.   
Until we meet again,  
R. D. P

After they finished reading the letter they brought it down stairs to show the others. It left them all very happy and sad at the same time. Duo was actually crying. After he finished he asked what everyone was thinking at the moment. 

" Hildie...what did Relena mean when she said that you knew what she was going to say?" 

"She once told me...that If I loose my way...look to those who will guide me." she said as she started to cry.

The rest of the night the room was left in silence. Heero walked back into Relena's room and picked up the teddy bear and sat on her bead.

_**flash back-**_

"Distraction...peace........Fine then...I'll leave you alone...permanently" said Relena as she walked out of his room.

"You did the right thing...she could have gotten hurt if you two got too attached." said Dr. J as he came out of the corner.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" asked Heero as he let a lone tear slide down his cheek....

_**end flash back-**_

_********************************************************************************************_

A/N- Ok...that's it. The next chapter will be out soon. It will be called. 'A heart alone, the Plane ride of hell, and a new home.' I have to say that this is one of my better fic's. until next time, _**-Sorrow**_


	2. A heart alone, New faces, and a new home

Independence

**Independence**

Chapter 2-"A heart alone, New faces, and a new home"

"Flight 1128 to California is now boarding....I repeat flight 1128 to California is now boarding." said the voice from the monitor. Relena slowly got up, walked to the booth, gave the lady her ticket, and proceeded to board the plane.

"Um...excuse me sir...I think your in my seat." said Relena to a man who was about the same age as her (17). He had dirty blonde hair with greenish-brown eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry...." said the man as he got up and scooted over. "You look familiar...have we met before?" he asked.

"No...I don't think so..." said Relena as she sat down and put her bag in between her feet. *Thanks to those body guards and constant assassination threats.* thought Relena in the back of her mind.

"Oh...ok...by the way...my name is Brad Orison...what's yours? asked brad as he extended his hand.

"Ripley, Alex Ripley." said Relena as she took his hand and shook it. 

"Nice name...you don't mind if I call you Ripley do you Alex?" asked Brad

"No...not at all...so....where u off to?" she asked

"Sacramento...I'm moving in with friends." he said.

"Really? Me too! Well I'm just moving there...not with friends though." she said

"Hey Ripley...what's the real reason your down here...you look like u just ran away." he said. Her face turned a little white and he noticed. "Oh god you are running away. How old are you?...17?" he asked

"*sigh* Yep...but don't tell ok?" she said

"I wont..." he said as he leaned over next to her ear. "The truth is...I'm running away also but I'm a year older than you too." he said as he leaned back again. 

"Really? Why? And your friends actually support this idea?" she said as she looked him in the eye

"Well yah...you see...there not really friends....there a big group of runaways...they help each other through tough times and stuff." he said "And why I'm running away is a big mess...I prefer not to talk bout it though."

"Well...where do they live? In an abandoned building or something?" asked Relena

"Well any where i guess..." he said

"Oh...I see...well I really don't have a place to stay yet....so...why don't I go with you and when i get a job and enough money...we can move in together." she said

"That's not a bad idea Ripley. Not a bad idea at all" he said as he leaned back in the seat. Then a large man came and spoke to Relena.

"Miss....your in my seat." he said in a hurried tone.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."she said as she and Brad got up and moved over one space. Brad took out a lab top and started typing on his computer....*Hm...I wonder who he reminds me of* thought Relena as she rolled her eyes. then she got an idea.

"Say...Brad...you mind if i can use your computer real quick?" she asked

"No..here..." he said as he handed the computer to her. She started typing real fast looking for something...after a while she jumped up and said

"Its perfect!!!!!!" by then the plain was in the air,.

"What?" asked Brad

" I found the perfect appartment." she said. "And the best thing is....its a new building so it has another room next to it going on sail....Im buying them." she said as she clicked "buy" 

"How can u afford it?" he asked astonished

"Well....lets say that from where i came from...the people were really rich. So i just used my older brother's credit card to buy it..." she said with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" asked Brad 

"Yes I am!" she said again with an even bigger smile across her face.

"ok....If your sure..." said Brad as he leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes...so did Relena...but she smelt something very very very foul and realised it was the man next to her. *Its ok Relena....you've been through more than this.* she thought over and over again. So she just turned her head to the other person sitting next to her (brad) and layed her head on his shoulder not noticing what she was doing. He just smiled down at her and proceeded to fall asleep.

2 hours later-

"Ms....Ms....what would you like to eat?" asked the lady that was passing down the isle. Relena woke up and said to her "Just a burger, French fries, and a Sprite." she said "OH! And some ice cream if you wouldn't mind." 

"No...not at all.." said the lady as she handed Relena her meal. Relena went right ahead and started munching her food,. Brad just looked at her with wide eye

"Wow! By the looks of it...I would say that you havn't eaten in a long time." he said

"Well not exactly...you see...*chomp chomp* the only thing surved at my place was non fat foods salad and fruit. Not that its not good but once you have it for a while it gets kinda dull....and this...oh this *chomp chomp* I hanvn't had since i was 6..." she said as she started eating again

"Just wait till you get to a restaurant...." said brad with a smirk. "By the way...where is our appartment....and when can we get in.?" he asked

"Oh...47 Avalon La.....its just a few miles from the airport...we should get there by six....and we land at 5:30...but i think i can hitch a ride..." said Relena with a smirk...

"Oh no you dont....we'll take a bus." he said

"Ok....daddy...." said Relena as she started eating again.

6 hours later-the plain just landed and there exiting the air port---

"Hurry up the bus is going to leave and another wont come till later!" said Relena as they started running after the bus

Once they got there they loaded the bus.

25 min later-

"YES! We made it!!!!!! now to go check in..." said Relena as they went to a counter

"Sir...Sir..." said Relena he wasn't looking at her . so she continued..." sir....sir...." the man cleared his throte..she looked down and saw the bell...."Oh...ok...": she said as she rang the bell....The man came over.

"Yes? Welcome to Avalon appartments...how may I help you.?" he asked

"yes...I bought an appartment and so did my friend here." she said

"Oh? and may I have your names...?" asked the man

"Alex Ripley, and Brad Orison." she said. The man started typing on his computer.

"Yes...here's your keys, you will have furniture already set up in there...so dont destroy any of it because it belongs to the hotel and will be there for a long time...you may take the bed's and sheets and couch's when you check out. We probably wont be needing them any more..." said the man...."Oh...and have a nice day." he said

"Okkk....now lets get our rooms!!!" said Relena excidedly. She then took off running to the elivator with Brad behind her. They went up to floor 25. Relena walked down the hall and got to her room which was room # 258....brads was 259. They both walked inside.

"Wow this is so nice..." said Relena to herself. When you walk in. There's the kitchen to the right. At the back behind the kitchen is the living room (which is pretty big.) It had green leather seats and a tv, and Cd. Player. To the right when she walked in was the bathrooms. She walked further back and there was the bed rooms. There was 2...one for her and a guest. She picked the one to the far side because it had a window. When she walked in there was a window to the left and strait ahead of her was the bed. To the right there was another bathroom. The comforter on her bed were black, and when you rolled it back, the sheet's were deep purple. She put all of her stuff down on the bed and walked out. She went to the couch and looked out the window she had an overview of the city...it was so pretty. She then herd a knock at the door. she went over and opened the door.

"Hey brad...how do you like it?" she asked

"I love it...hey its a lot like yours except i have green leather couches and my sheets are a deep green also." he waled over to the couch and sat down...he turned the Tv on and started watching it.

"Now to enroll in a school and get a job." she said. There was another knock at the door.

"Yes?" she asked

"Um here's a newspaper...." said the bus boy and he then left. 

she started looking threw it. and stopped at the page that said. "Help needed at club on 33 Avalon La....preferable one male and female...little experience needed..." 

"Brad....I think i found us a job..." she said with a smirk.

****************************************************************************************

wow that took a long time....sorry it took a while to get out...homework and stuff....remember to review!


	3. Getting Started

**Independence**

**Disclaimers**- Don't own it...yadda yadda yadda....

**Pairings**--if everything goes well....1/r, 2/h, 3/MINE, 4/MINE, 5/Marian

**Last time---**Relena decides to run away...so she does. She met a man named Brad Orison and now goes by the name of Alex Ripley. She got an apartment and lives in Sacramento California...k? k/

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter3- Getting Settled

"A club?? No way..." said Brad as he backed away from her.

"Oh come on!!!" said Relena as she took a step forward.

"Alex...no...please don't make me do this. Cant we just finish our education, work on weekends and 3 days a week at a restaurant or something?" he asked. Begging her is more like it. 

"Oh fine! Lets go down stairs and search for the local listings of Schools...and....jobs....But there is nooo way that I'm going to work in a restaurant!" she said as she put a hand on her hip.

"*sigh*...fine...lets just...get enrolled in a school first. ok?" he asked

"Yah...sure fine...lets go." she said as she walked out the door and downstairs.

**

"Sir!!! Sir! Sorry for interrupting...but...do you know where the closest School is? You see...I just moved here." said Relena with a smile. 

"Hmm... I believe I do. There's a High school called Avian High. Its about 10 minutes walking. My daughter goes there." Said the man with a smile. His black hat covering his dark brown eyes, and his beard going half way down his belly. 

"Thank you! Um...do you know the phone number??" She asked again

"Um...yes I do...here. Let me just get a pen and write it down." said the man. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. 'Danny's Plumbing agency' it said. He flipped the card over and wrote down the number. "Its 970, 1350...and the school's address is 1581 Sacramento Street. " Said the man with a smile. 

"OK!! Thank you!" said Relena as she pocketed the number and walked out the door with Brad in step. 

"Ok....so all we need to do now is....."

"Get a phone, a phone book, food, and some new cloths." Said Relena with a smile

"Lets skip buying cloths for now....besides...we should have a job first." he said as he looked down on her. Brad was about 6'1 and Relena was 5'6. 

"Yah...I guess your right...lets just get the phone and stuff...we'll go to the mall later. OH!! You can hold my purse!!" she said with a smile as she giggled

"*Groans*...why don't you make some new friends and get 'them' to go to the mall with you!" he said with his arms across his chest. "Besides...I don't want to hold your purse! You don't even have a purse!" he said. 

"I was just kidding!! Goodness..." said Relena as she took off towards the 'Anything you want' store. There, she got some food. Junk food, healthy foods...you name it! She bought it! Well...her food any way. Brad paid for his own. On their way to the check out line, they passed the sports section. 

"Should we?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well...it is a long walk to school...we could get some skates or something." she said. 

"Ok...then lets get 'a looking!" They walked around eyeing certain things. Relena decided to get a bike and some roller blades. Brad just got a bike. His was blue, hers was green. Relena's skates were blue and black. They BOTH got a phone.

"I think this is enough stuff...." she said as she looked down at it.

"Yah...I think you're right....I don't even know how to get home with all this stuff!" said Brad 

"Hm...lets just call a taxi...it'll be quicker." she said as she went to the counter and asked to use the phone. She called the taxi. Once it was there. The bikes went into the trunk with the food and the skates. While they both got in the back seat. 

***

Back at the appartments:

"Um...how are we going to get it up to our places??" asked Relena as she looked up at the apartment/hotel building. Half of the place was a hotel (bottom half) and the top half was the apartment area. 

"How about you bring the grocery's up with the phone and skates while I take up the bikes and phone book." said Brad

"Ok..."

So that's how it went. They brought their stuff up to their rooms and unpacked. Relena put her bike in a corner, and put the phone on a table next to the couch. She put her phone book on the counter, and put the groceries away. She put the skates away under her bed. Brad did the same. He put is groceries away. Put is phone book on the counter with his phone. unpacked, and put the bike in the closet which was in the little hall way before the kitchen. Once everything was done, Relena walked over to Brads door and knocked. He opened it, let her in and sat down at the mini table. (one of those things with the stools that you find at an old diner. The stools and counter over looked the family room.) 

"Wow...i never really realized how much our apartments look alike..." she said as she looked around. 

"hn...now what are we going to do about school?" he asked her impatiently. 

"I guess we can call now...." she said as she went over to his phone and dilled the number that the man gave her. 

"Avian High...this is the secretary Ms. Schotell speaking...how may i help you?" 

"Um...we'd like to enroll in your school." 

"And who is we?" she asked

"Brad Orison and Alexia Ripley." she said

"Um...ok...School will start for you two in 3 days which would be Monday. Ok...on Saturday I want you to drop by the school for your measurements for a uniform. You'll be able to pick them up on Sunday." said the lady. 

"Ok.."

"Oh! and my I have your number and contact info??"

"sure...my number is ---" and so it went on. Once that was all done…somehow Brad convinced Relena to work in a restaurant. "Carraba's" it was called.

***********************************************************************************

OK!!!! THATS DONE!!!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG...I'VE BEEN BUSY! I know this was short but oh well...im tired. I just got back from school. So.....adios mi amigas y amigos! ------Sorrow


	4. Wonderful Life

Independence  
  
Disclaimers- Don't own it...yadda yadda yadda....  
  
Author's Note: OK FUCK~scuse my French eheh~ WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE CARRABAS THING. WE'LL KEEP IT WITH THEM WORKING ON THE NIGHT CLUB!  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep .  
  
"Ugh." moaned a figure as a hand shot up and knocked the alarm clock off the shelf. The figure then reached down to the sheets that were down by her ankles, and pulled them back up over her head, and curled them underneath her body. Suddenly, the door opened with a creek and someone crept alongside the wall, and walked towards the figure on the bed. It then walked to the other side of the bed, lifted up the sheets, crawled under them, and placed its arm around the sleeping figure's waste.  
  
"Brad." moaned the person as she turned so she was facing him and draped her arm over his waste, and entwined her legs with his.  
  
He placed his head into her hair and moaned "Relena." back in mockery.  
  
"Brad." she wined as she hugged him closer  
  
"Come on Alex it's time to get up." He said in a whisper.  
  
"No" she simply stated firmly with her eyes still shut.  
  
"Come on Alex." he said as he clutched a strand of her hair.  
  
"No." she said again, this time with a wine.  
  
"It's your turn to fix me breakfast now get up" he said again more firmly.  
  
"But I'm so warm, five more minutes please." she wined again.  
  
"No. Now." He said again.  
  
"Ugh FINE!" she said angrily as she pulled herself from the bed. She pulled her yellow tank top down a little, along with her gray shorts that slid up during the night. She then walked to her door, put on her bedroom slippers. "See if I do anything for you again." she said grumpily as she walked from the door and into the kitchen. Brad just smirked with his face in the pillow and said "oh believe me you will!" and shut his eyes with a smirk on his face. He heard her grunt in reply in the other room then said back at her "Well somebody isn't a morning person!"  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled at him. He laughed in response and wrapped himself in the warm bed.  
  
"Stupid Brad and his stupid breakfast." she moaned angrily as she brought out all sorts of pots and pans from one of the cupboards. She then walked to the fridge, pulled out some eggs, milk, butter, cheese, bacon, and sausage. She then walked over to the pantry and brought out pancake mix. She turned the oven on, put some butter in two of the pans and let it melt, as she started mixing up the pancake mix with the directed ingredients. Once that was done, she mixed up six eggs, added milk and a little bit of pepper. She then put half of the egg batter into one of the pans, and put the pancake batter into the other. She continued cooking the breakfast, and Brad listened carefully as it sizzled and popped. She then flipped the pancakes and scrambled the eggs. Once that was done, she put the eggs in a bowl, and the pancakes on another. She added more egg batter to the one pan and more pancake batter to the other, scrambling and flipping. Once the eggs were done, she placed two sausages and some bacon onto the pan and placed the lid on it, letting it cook. While it was cooking, she started cleaning up, and brought two plates out and placed them onto the counter with forks, knives and napkins. She put two glasses there and placed OJ and Jam on the counter as well. She then placed four pieces of bread into the toaster. She took the sausages and bacon out of the pan and placed them onto the plates, and when the toast popped up, she placed them down as well.  
  
"Brad your breakfast is ready!" she yelled as she plopped down onto one of the stools, and put some pancakes and eggs onto her plate. Brad came out with a smile and sat down next to her joining her. Just as she started spreading her jam onto her bread Alex looked up at her and said  
  
"What no morning paper?" Relena glared at him and got up lazily and walked to the door. She then plopped up her crimped hair onto a pony tale and shut the door behind her.  
  
As she walked down the hallway she muttered angrily "Stupid Brad, stupid newspaper and stupid breakfast." She then took the elevator down to the lobby, and walked outside. It was the first day of summer vacation after senior year. She walked into the busy world around her and took a deep breath and sighed. It has now been a full year since her departure and things couldn't be going any better. She was now 18, had a great job at a downtown nightclub, had an amazing friend and boyfriend, and her life just seemed so perfect. She then walked to the newspaper stand that was sitting in front of the building and walked up to the kiosk with a smile on her face. "Hey James how's work going?" she asked to the man within the walls of the kiosk. (Oh yeah a kiosk is one of those little posts that you see in malls and sometimes outside of stores.)  
  
"Slow as ever Ms. Alexis how about you?" asked the middle aged black man back.  
  
"Not so bad." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well that's good isn't it? You looking for a newspaper aren't you?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yup, how'd you know?" she said as she leaned against the kiosk.  
  
"Every Sunday you and Brad switch off. I've noticed that about now since you've been doing it for a year." He said as he took the money from the man that was in front of her. He then gave him his newspaper and coffee. "Have a nice day sir." he said to the man. He just grunted in reply and turned around, glancing at Relena. He then took a double take. Noticing this, she looked more closely at him //oh my god it's Trowa.// she thought to herself as she tried to hide her horror and shock.  
  
"Relena?" he asked as he looked closely at her.  
  
"No I'm sorry sir you must have me confused with someone else." she said back at him. //oh shit how the hell did he get here?// she asked herself.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry then." Said the man as he continued to walk down the street. Relena stared at his back and then after a few moments, James jarred her from her thoughts with his laughter and merry talk. "That happens a whole lot to you I'm sure."  
  
"You'd be surprised James." She said with another smile.  
  
"Well." he said as he grabbed the morning newspaper and a cup of coffee, handing it to her. "Here are your things."  
  
"Thanks James." She said as she took the newspaper and folded it under her right arm, and took the coffee in her right hand. She then reached into the strap of her shirt, and pulled out five dollars handing it to her good friend.  
  
"See you later Ms. Alexis!" he said at her retreating back. She waved behind her head as she took a sip of the coffee in her hand.  
  
"See you later James!" she then walked into the double doors, smiling and waiving occasionally to people she knew, and walked into the elevator. Just as it was shutting, she heard someone scream.  
  
"Please hold the door!" Relena placed her arm out before the doors shut, and let the person into the elevator along with her.  
  
"Thank you so much!" said the petit woman as she placed her hands into her pockets.  
  
"No problem. Floor?" asked Relena as she pressed in her floor number.  
  
"12" said the petit lady and Relena punched in the number 12, watching it as it lit up. Just then something clicked in her mind, and she recognized the voice of the woman standing next to her. She immediately turned her head over to the side staring at the woman. The petit lady realized she was being watched and glanced nervously at the woman besides her.  
  
"Um yes..?"  
  
"Hildie!??!" said Relena with shock.  
  
"Yes who are you..OH MY GOODNESS! RELENA?!?!" screamed Hildie as she looked closer at the woman next to her.  
  
"Hildie! What are you doing here?" asked Relena with a smile on her face. "I havn't seen you since Operation Meteor!"  
  
"I'm staying in a hotel room for a while visiting some people! What are you doing here?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I live here silly!"  
  
"But how is that possible.I thought this was a hotel."  
  
"The first 15 floors are! But the second 15 floors are apartment buildings. I guess they decided to combine the two."  
  
"Oh." she said in understanding. After a moment of silence, Hildie spoke. "Hey Relena how long have you been living here?"  
  
"For a bout a year I guess why?"  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering. What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I work at a nightclub downtown. You should stop by sometime." She said just as the doors opened on the 12th floor.  
  
"Thanks I'll take you up on your offer." She then smiled waved and walked out of the doors. Just as the doors were shutting, Relena put her hands out and stepped out to stop the girl.  
  
"Hey Hildie!" the short haird girl turned around to look at her.  
  
"Don't let anybody know that I'm here. Ok?"  
  
"Sure no problem Relena." Said Hildie as she turned around again.  
  
"Oh and Hildie?" she spoke again. Hildie turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I go by Alex or Alexis now."  
  
Hildie smiled at her. "Ok I'll see you around Rel-Alex!" she then winked at her and walked into her apartment. Relena smiled, and then walked back into the elevator.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brad was tapping his hands against the counter when somebody suddenly came into the door.  
  
"Finally!" he exclaimed as he got up and snatched the newspaper from under her arm. "What took you so long?" he asked as he sat down and started reading.  
  
"Shut up Brad and finish your breakfast!" said Relena as she sat down and started eating again.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
yeah I kno this chapter was pretty short but I'm tired of writing this chapter and I have other chaptors onother stories to finish up before I leave tomorrow. So yeah R&R ! -Sorrow 


End file.
